The BabySitter
by MissDreamer83
Summary: Due to sad circumstances, Brian must now raise Gus but what happens when he needs a babysitter?
1. Chapter 1

Autumn had come to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The leaves had started falling off of the trees, covering the ground. So many people walking around, laughing, chatting, and hanging out on the sidewalks near the stores around Liberty Avenue. There goes the hot, handsome 21-years-old blonde guy named Justin Taylor, who attends PIFA (Pittsburgh Institute of Art). Justin walked to the Liberty Diner and entering the diner, he looked around, found an empty booth, and sat down. A few minutes later, the beautiful fierce red-head lady approached him, getting out the pad and pen to take his order.

"Hello, Sunshine! What can I get for you?" asked Debbie.

"Um, I'll have the hamburger, French fries, and coke, please. Thanks!" says Justin.

"No problem, Sunshine!" replied Debbie as she turned away. Justin's hand touched her arm, she turned back to him.

"Why are you calling me "Sunshine"? I'm Justin, by the way."

"Oh you know the blue eyes, blonde hair and a perfect smile! The idea just popped into my fucking head so I called you "Sunshine", that's why." Debbie smiled and turned away to place his order.

Justin almost blushed as he heard what she had said to him, but he smiled. Relaxing in the booth, he took the sketch pad and pencil out of his messenger bag and began drawing something until a few minutes later, when Debbie placed his food in front of him. Justin put the sketch pad and pencil away, and began eating. When he was finished with his meal, he left the booth, walked up front to the cashier counter and paid the bill, thanking Debbie for the great service.

"Hey Sunshine, please come back anytime!" Debbie smiled at him. Justin nodded and waved quickly at Debbie as he left the diner.

Justin was busy rummaging through his messenger bag and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, so he bumped into someone and said "sorry!" He looked up to see the most beautiful hazel eyes.

Brian Kinney leaned back in his chair, rubbed his face frustratingly as he looked at the notes for JLM Technologies. He sighed and yelled into the intercom.

"Cynthia, get in here!"

"Yes, Boss," Cynthia said as she walked into the office.

"Get me a refill of coffee, please!" Brian said as he sorted the papers on the desk.

"Right away, Boss!" Cynthia replied as she rushed out of the office.

A few minutes later, she returned to the office and placed the fresh cup of coffee on Brian's desk.

"Anything else, Boss?" Cynthia asked.

"Thanks, that's all for now." Brian said, dismissing her.

Brian drank the coffee slowly as he looked at the notes awhile. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the photos of his son, Gus snuggled sleepily in his father's arms and the other one of his best friend, Lindsay and himself wearing the college graduation gowns and looking happy.

He smiled at the memories that he and Lindsay had made for 6 years since college, but he was now sad that she and her long time partner, Melanie Marcus, were now dead and gone.

*flashback*

The cell phone rang as he got it out of his suit jacket.

"Brian Kinney" he answered.

"Brian!" Lindsay screamed excitedly.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Guess what?"

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant! It worked!" she screamed into the phone as Brian stood, shocked at the word "Pregnant" and then becoming excited and scared at the same time.

"Wow, I'm going to be a father!" he screamed into the phone.

Lindsay and Brian screamed excitedly and happily into their phones. They were so looking forward to the new chapter of the pregnancy and parenthood in their lives.

A knock on the door from Cynthia, brought Brian back to the present.

"Boss, I thought you were taking a lunch break?" Cynthia asked.

Brian looked at his watch as he sighed tiredly.

"Alright, Cynthia, I am going to lunch for the next 2 hours.." Brian then walked past her, out of the office, leaving Kinnetik.

Brian got into his jeep and drove to Liberty Avenue. He found a parking place close to Liberty Diner and parked the jeep. He was walking into the diner when he feel someone bump into him, saying "sorry!" Brian looked down at the Blonde guy, they stared at each other.

The blue-eyed blonde guy moved past him walking away. Brian almost said something, but the blonde guy was gone. It was too late. Brian shook head and entered Liberty Diner.

A/N: I'm sorry, I will add one more chapter to this story soon. I'm still working on another new fic which happens to be Harry Potter slash, so pls bear with me awhile. thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

As the blue-eyed blonde guy named Justin Taylor walked away from the most handsome and beautiful hazel eyed brunette guy near the Liberty Diner, he walked around the right corner and hurried to the art store to buy the art supplies for his school project. Justin was looking for just the right supplies that he needed and as soon as he found them, he bought them then left the store and walked across the street and sat on the bench and waited for the bus to arrive. While waiting for the bus, he took the sketch pad and pencil and began drawing the beautiful couple sitting on the bench across from him. Soon the bus arrived and he got on the bus, sitting in the back and looking through the window, he sighed and leaned his head on the window.

Justin arrived at No. 6 Fuller, corner of Tremont Street, which is where he lives with his best friend, Daphne. He ran up the stairs to get to the loft, slid the 20 door open and entered, as Daphne walked from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Jus!" says Daphne sweetly.

"Hey, Daphne! What's up?" replied Justin.

"I thought we could eat dinner, I mean you had plans today? I just got back from the hospital and it was fucking tiring." Daphne sighed.

Justin looked at the tired looking Daphne and sighed. "Okay, let's go eat the dinner. What's for dinner?"

"Chinese or Thai?"

"Thai"

"Okay I'm going to call now, so you better take a shower. Off you go!"

He went straight to the bathroom and showered in 10 minutes. As the bell rang, Daphne ran to slide the door open and paid the bill for the Thai food, when she heard the shower was stop running. She saw Justin walking naked to his room and closed the door as she shook the head. She has seen him naked many times since the childhood days. Justin walked out of his room wearing the clean clothes and met her in the kitchen area, sat on the stool and waited. Daphne was busy preparing the Thai foods as Justin grabbed the plates and chopsticks. They ate and talked about their day. When they were finished eating, and had cleaned up the kitchen, they said good night and went to their rooms.

The next day, Daphne slid the door closed as Justin woke up, knowing that she had left for work. Justin walked out of his room and walked to the kitchen area. He saw the note on the fridge saying "I'll be home late tonight about midnight. Your favorite breakfast is in the microwave, in case you get hungry, ok. Love you! Daphne". Justin shook his head, smiled and walked to grab his breakfast as he sat on the stool and ate it while reading the ads from the Pittsburgh Out Newspaper. Justin needed a job. He was, in fact, desperate for one. Justin sat there reading the ads until he came to the ad that read, Wanted: "Caring, compassionate, responsible person available during hours to fit our needs. Gay father of one and an uncle of one. Please call Mr. Novotny-Bruckner at 412-255-2626. References must be provided upon request".

Justin thought he could try it. He dialed the number and waited for the phone to ring.

"Novotny-Bruckner Residence"

"Hello, I'm Justin Taylor. Um, I found the ad from Pittsburgh Out so I was wondering if you need a babysitter."

"Oh yes I need a babysitter. Do you need the job?"

"Yes I need the job because I need to pay the bill for the tuition for college."

"Ah, I see. (wailing and someone yelling "I got him!" in the background) uh, let me give you the address so we can have an interview". Justin wrote the address down.

"Okay. I have the address, Mr. Novotny-Bruckner."

"I will see you at one, thanks for calling and bye!"

The phone disconnected as Justin put the phone on the kitchen table. He looked at the time saying "8:00 am" and sighed. Justin knew it was time for him to paint and he got the art supplies prepared.

He began painting as he swayed his ass from side to side while the music played around the room. He painted for a few hours until the alarm clock began to ring as he stopped and looked at the time "11:40 am". Justin had an interview with Mr. Novotny-Bruckner at one clock. He cleaned the art supplies and put the unfinished canvas on the wall. He ran to the bathroom for a quick shower and got ready. He made sure that he got the resume and references in the folder and put it into his messenger bag. He left the note for Daphne as he grabbed the key and slid the door open, he walked out of the loft and closed it. He locked the numbers in and he ran down the stairs and out of the Tremont building. He grabbed the bus and rode to the Novotny-Bruckner Residence.


	3. Chapter 3

He got off the bus and walked around as he looked for the address trying to find the house. He soon found the Novotny-Bruckner Residence and looked at the house. He thought it looked nice. He looked at his watch saying "12:50 pm" and walked up the front, rang the bell as someone yelled "I got it!" and opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" the good-looking, muscular guy asked.

"Um, is this Mr. Novotny-Bruckner house? I have an interview for the babysitting job."

"Oh yes you are Justin Taylor, am I correct?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Come on in, Justin." "I'm Ben". As they shook hands, Justin entered the house and looked around

"Sorry about that, I know it looks messy around here."

"It's okay, sir."

"Please have a seat and wait for my husband, Michael. He is upstairs changing our son's clothes right now. Uh, do you want a drink?"

Justin nodded and said "Tea, please if you have it and thanks," as he sat down on the sofa and waited.

"No problem" Ben left for the kitchen to get some tea.

Justin got the folder out of his messenger bag as Ben walked in with the tray carrying cups of tea and placed one in front of him. Ben then walked over the armchair, and sat down across from Justin.

"Ben, I have a work history and a copy of references here if you want to look at."

"Okay, let me see it, then." Ben grabbed the eyeglasses from the table and put them on so he could see the papers. as Justin handed them to him.

Justin sat patiently as Ben looked at the papers and muttering. Michael came into the living room carrying a puffy-eyed cute boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, sucking his thumb.

"Ah, you are here, Justin! I'm sorry it took so long. How are you doing?"

"It's okay. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Your husband, Ben is looking at my work history and reference papers right now." Ben stopped muttering and looked at Michael.

"Please allow me to introduce our son, Hunter. He's 3 years old."

"Hi, Hunter" Justin waved and smiled as Hunter smiled and raised his little arms to reach him.

"May I?" they nodded in awe as Michael gave Hunter to him.

Hunter giggled as he tickled his belly.

"Um, Hunter never has never gotten close to strangers before. How did you do that?" asked Michael curiously.

"I don't honestly know. I have a little sister and I took care of her until few years ago" replied Justin sadly. Michael and Ben saw his sad look and looked at each other. Ben asked awkwardly.

"Uh what happened? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it? I don't mean to ask"

"It's okay, I haven't seen her since I came out to my parents and my dad kicked me out of the house. When he kicked me out, I walked to my best friend, Daphne's house and Daphne's parents welcomed me. I have survived without my family. Here I am." Justin choked up a bit and gave Hunter back to them.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?"

"Just go into the hallway and go to the second door on the left." Ben answered.

Justin ran to the bathroom and as he entered the bathroom, he started to cry softly.

Ben and Michael heard the sound of him crying as they looked at each other.

"I can't believe that, it's sad." Ben shook his head as Michael looked at their son and hugged him tightly.

Hunter was puzzled wondering why he was back in his daddies' arms, while he played with Michael's watch.

Michael saw the papers on the table and grabbed them up to look at them while Ben played with Hunter on the floor.

He was very impressed with Justin's work history and copy of the references. He liked that Justin was an artist and had a lot of very good babysitter experience and excellent references.

"I'm very impressed with these papers, so should I hire him?" Michael looked at Ben as he turned to him and nodded.

"Have you noticed that he's an artist?" Ben asked

"Yea I wonder what kind of an artist he is? Michael asked as Justin walked into the living room.

"Actually, I'm a painter."

Ben and Michael looked up to see him smiling and his face looked clean as he sat on the sofa.

"Are you okay, Justin?" Michael asked

"I'm okay, thanks. I'm sorry, uh, you know, sorry." Justin replied sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'm glad to hear that you are okay, so should we start interviewing you right away?" asked Ben.

"Okay, let's get it over with!" Justin smiled and got ready for an interview.

bA/N: I will have chapter 4 that gonna be betaed by my pal, Pat soon. maybe I will post it this week. :) thanks so much for enjoying it! x0x0/b


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Justin patiently answered questions from them about his work history and about the copy of his references. Hunter stood up, walked to Justin and playing with his buttons on his messenger bag. Justin turned to him and laughed as Hunter pulled the buttons on the messenger bag and freed his little hands from it. Justin pulled him on his lap and played with him. Michael and Ben smiled at them playing. The phone rang as Michael excused himself to go and answer it.

"So, Justin, since you are an artist and painter, what do you do with your work? Sell the paintings?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I've been selling the paintings because I just needed the money to keep me financially going. I've enjoyed painting and drawing both, since I was kid. But I almost lost my passions and my life but luckily I'm alive." Justin replied as he put Hunter on the floor and gathered the toys for him as Justin sat back on the sofa.

"What do you mean?"

"I was bashed with a baseball bat when I was 17 years old."

"Bashed? Wait, you were the kid from St. James Academy, right?"

Justin nodded and smiled sadly.

"Oh fuck! I knew it. I felt that I knew you from somewhere, I mean I saw the news on TV about what happened to you and the bashing."

Michael heard the word "bashing",as he entered the living room. He looked at his husband, Ben and his face looked shocked and stunned.

"What's going on, honey?" Michael asked nervously.

Ben quickly recovered himself and turned to look at Michael.

"Remember the bashing at St. James Academy? About four years ago." Michael nodded puzzlingly.

"That was him" Ben pointed to Justin as Justin sat and looked at Michael.

Michael was shocked to hear that Justin was the kid who got bashed from St. James Academy on his Prom Night. He didn't know it was him. Michael had no idea what had happened to him and before he knew it, he ran to grab Justin from the sofa as Justin stood up. Michael hugged him tightly and chanting "Thank god, Thank god Thank god!" as Ben tried to free Justin out of Michael's arms so he could breathe. Hunter looked at them and turned to play with the toys on the floor.

Michael wiped the tears as he squeezed Justin's shoulders. Ben rubbed his husband's back calmly. Justin being completely stunned by Michael's behavior, covered himself and sat back on the sofa.

"Sorry for scaring you like that. You are hired! Just like that! I'm going to the Comic Store right now; Sean had a family emergency so I have to go now. You stay here with Hunter and Ben's going to work with something from school. That's it!" Michael grabbed the keys on the small table near the armchair, kissed Ben and Hunter, hugged Justin and ran out of the house as the two of them looked stunned in awe of Michael.

Ben has gone to work on grading the papers for his students in the kitchen while Hunter and Justin playing with the toys on the floor in the living room. Justin looked up at the time saying "6:00 pm", then asked Ben if it was okay to feed Hunter dinner and he nodded. Justin fed Hunter, who ate happily. When Justin was done feeding Hunter and had cleaned him up, so he took Hunter to his room and spent time with him.

While Ben was grading the papers, the front door bell rang as he walked to open the front door and see who it was.

"Hey, Big Zen" says Brian.

"Hey, Brian"

"Is Michael home?" Brian asked as he entered inside and Ben closed the front door.

"Oh Michael has gone back to the Comic Store. What's up?"

"Actually I just came here to see you and seek advice for my son, Gus."

"Let's have a seat in the kitchen area."

Ben and Brian walked to the kitchen. Then sat across from each other and discussed things about Gus.

As they heard the sounds of the laughter and footsteps upstairs, Brian raises an eyebrow at Ben when he smiled at the sounds coming from upstairs. Ben looked at Brian who was waiting for him to say something.

"We found a new babysitter for our son, Hunter. Michael hired him quickly before he left for his comic store because Sean had a family emergency."

"Oh, I see. That's nice. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to drop Gus off here tomorrow morning since I'm going out of town for a business meeting for 3 days, I will be back next Tuesday morning. I will call you with20the details. I have to go, Ben."

"Sure we'd be more than happy to take care of Gussy for you. Brian, you know what the next week is?"

Brian flinched as he talked about the death anniversary of Lindsay and Melanie. But he recovered himself quickly and smiled sadly.

"Yea I know." As he stood up and walked to the front door. Ben and Brian hugged and said good byes.

As Justin walked downstairs, he sighed tiredly. He saw Ben closing the door, as he walked over to the sofa and picked up his messenger bag. He got ready to go home.

"Hunter is asleep right now. He's so full of energy. I'm glad I was able to take care of him. Thanks for that." Justin smiled and grabbed his jacket and put it on as he opened the door.

"See you tomorrow at 9 am, Justin, you better prepare for one more child because my husband's best friend is going to drop his son off here tomorrow before he goes out of town for business." Ben reminded him.

Justin and Ben said their goodbyes as Justin walked out of the Novotny-Bruckner Residence. Brian was driving away as Justin walked away from t he house.

Brian and Justin didn't see each other as they went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

When Brian felt someone bump into him, saying "sorry!" he looked down at the most beautiful blue-eyed blonde guy and their eyes stared at each other for a second. The blue-eyed blonde guy moved past him and walked away as Brian was about to say something, but the blonde guy was gone. It was too late. Brian shook his head and entered Liberty Diner. He was scouting the empty booth and had just sat down in it, when Debbie approached him and pinched his cheek sweetly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, kiddo." Debbie says worriedly

"I need a coffee, please!" Brian said tiredly.

Debbie wrote it on the pad as she looked him, worried and was very concerned about him.

"Be right back with your coffee in a min!" She left to place an order for him. She returned giving Brian his coffee and decided to sit in the booth where Brian was sitting across from him.

"How're you doing, kiddo? How's Gus?" asked Debbie.

"I'm just fucking tired. Gus is doing ok. I hadn't expected to be raising my son, but his mothers are gone and now I have to raise him for them. Honestly, I'm so fucking scared and thinking if I might be like Jack …." He spaced out quietly while Debbie watched him .

The chef rang the order bell and this brought Brian back to the present, he covered himself well by grabbing his briefcase to take the papers out and started to work on them. Debbie ran to get his order and placed it on the table, she left to serve more customers. He sipped the coffee quietly and worked on the papers.

"A blue eyed, blonde hair and beautiful face …" he thought about the blonde guy but he shook his head quickly. He put the papers into the briefcase and finished the coffee as he paid the bill and left the Diner. Debbie had been watching him for a few minutes before he left Diner, she sighed and prayed that everything was fucking okay for him and Gus.

Brian drove back to Kinnetik and entered his company. He started working on the projects and ordering his employees to fix the projects over and over again. Cynthia watched him muttering angrily as he walking back and forth from department to department. Ted followed him like a little nervous puppy and muttered numbers and ideas in his mind when Brian walked and kept saying something business-alike. Cynthia was worried about Brian's health and strange behavior and she knew the deaths of Lindsay and Melanie Marcus affected him badly. She had to make sure that Brian needs were taken care of; she didn't want him to overwork himself on his own. She helped him work on his projects and did everything that needed to be taken care of for him.

Cynthia knew that Brian had to raise his son, Gus, who the doctors had pulled out of his mother's injured stomach, when his mom's were brought to the hospital after the car accident. Lindsey, Gus' mother had alot of injury to her stomach which caused her to lose a lot of blood so she wasn't able to make it. Gus was saved and was brought to the intensive care unit because he wasn't supposed to be born until the following month. He had trouble breathing.

Cynthia was glad that Gus was saved and alive but was also sad that Lindsay and Melanie were gone. She wondered how Gus would survive without his mothers in the future. It's been a year and half since the deaths of Lindsay and Melanie Marcus.

Just then Brian who is still there in his office, working on the projects, clicked on the intercom to yell at Cynthia. "Cynthia! I need a fucking refill!" Cynthia sighed and muttered "Bastard".

She entered the office, grabbed his coffee mug and walked out of the office. Brian didn't notice her presence while he was working on his projects until she came back and handed him the full coffee mug.

"Here's your coffee, boss. You are supposed to pick Gus up today, aren't you?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh fuck!!" Brian looked frustrated and tired.

Cynthia told him to go pick him up and she said she would take care of his projects. Brian thanked her as he grabbed the jacket and briefcase and walked out of the office and out of Kinnetik.

Brian got in the jeep, drove to Debbie's house and arrived as Vic sat on the porch and looked up to see Brian getting out of his jeep. Vic cradled Gus on his lap while Gus was looking around at the view.

"Hello, Brian" Vic smiled as Brian approached eagerly.

"Hey, Vic! How are you doing?" Brian reached out to play with the little handsome boy, Gus pulled Brian's hands curiously. Vic and Brian chuckled at Gus trying to suck his dad's hands sloppily.

"You asked how am I doing, to be honest with you, I've been fine, but I really enjoy little man's good company" Vic said as Gus looked up at his uncle Vic and gurgling happily when Brian and Vic smiled at him. After the deaths of Lindsay and Melanie, Brian was surprised but grateful that Vic offered to take care of Gus while he is going to work everyday, and sometimes on the weekend once in awhile.

Honestly, Brian still worries about Vic's health, but Vic kept telling him not to worry and that he's still fine because of Gus. Vic adores him so much as does Debbie. He is gratefully relieved that Vic is much better and stronger since he is HIV positive. Brian hoped that Vic could stay longer as much as he wanted him to, but also hopes that Vic could find a true love and happiness in the future, because he want the best for Vic.

"So are you going to take him home or what?" Vic's voice brought him to the present as Brian looked at him smirking.

"Yeah, I'm getting his bag and everything. Can you put the jacket on him, please?" Brian opened the front door, walked into the living room and packed everything into the baby bag. He turned to see Vic putting the jacket on him as Gus sucked his thumb sloppily. Brian picked Gus up in his arms and gave Vic a good bye hug when they walked out of the house while Vic leaned on the front door and watching them. Brian put Gus in the car seat while he still sucked his thumb and put the seatbelts on him safely. Brian and Vic waved goodbye to each other, as Brian got in his car and drove him and his son home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

As Justin walked to his loft, slid the door open and entered, he sighed tiredly. He looked up at the clock that read 10:30 pm and just then his stomach growled, reminding him, that he haven't eaten since this morning. Justin searched for the menus to order some food, but the words "Liberty Diner" popped in his mind and he smiled. He decided to go for it. He grabbed his backpack and the keys. He ran to the loft door, slid it open, walked out of the loft, as he slid the door closed, he set the alarm. Justin realized that the bus was supposed to come ten minutes ago, he groaned and stomped his foot on the street. He decided to go for 2-blocks walk to Liberty Diner. Finally he arrived at the Liberty Diner, and looked for an empty seat and found one where he could watch people through the window as they walked by.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a familiar voice as he looked up at her, sporting the cheerful smile. She gave him a menu and he sat there deciding what he wanted to eat.

"Hey Sunshine, what can I get for you?" She got the pad out and pen to take his order.

"Hi, Debbie. Um, I don't know. What do you suggest?" He put the menu down and waited for her to reply.

"How about the meatball spaghetti?" She smiled at him as he pretended that he was thinking, but he smiled eagerly.

"Yes I'd love it! Thanks!" Justin said as Debbie wrote down the order and smiled at him. She took the menu away and the order and walked to give the order to the chef. Justin smiled and turned to look at the people walking hand-in-hand together. He felt bit jealous, but he shook his head and sighed, as he grabbed the sketchpad and pencil out of his bag and started drawing calmly. While she was taking the orders from the customers around Justin, she heard him sighing and turned to look at him, as he stared outside the window. Debbie looked outside the window to see what Justin was looking at and saw that there were some gay couples holding hands. Debbie realized that he wanted the same thing as they had. She wanted to watch Justin, for awhile but the chef called her name and then yelled, "Order Up!" and she went to serve the foods to the customers and to Justin. Debbie approached Justin and placed his food in front of him. Justin immediately put his sketchpad and pencil away, and since he was now starving, he eagerly started to eat. He enjoyed his dinner while Debbie, smilingly watched him from afar.

Justin finished eating. He was now full and relaxed and started drawing again as he looked at the people around him in the Liberty Diner. He was glad that the place was the best thing he could've discovered for the first time in his life. He suffered terribly from the past, but now that he was getting better, he was happy to have his best life-long friend, Daphne as she was more of like sister to him. He sighed and muttered "It's time to go home". He packed the sketchpad and pencil into his backpack, approached the counter to pay the bill and thanked Debbie for waiting on him. She gave a cheerful grin and said "Please come back again, Sunshine!" They waved at each other as Justin bumped into someone who said, "Sorry, babe! Excuse me!" as he gave a cute toothy grin and waved a bit. Justin stared at him and noticed that the man wore weird and colorful clothes, like he'd never seen before. The man was tall and slender. He swayed his ass like a drag queen while walking away with a friend, as Justin shook his head and chuckled.

Justin left the Liberty Diner. He stood on the street and enjoyed his time watching the people and stores around the Liberty Diner. As Justin started walking across the street from the Diner, he didn't know that Debbie watched him from the window, with the tall guy and a short guy leaning over her with curious looks. He kept walking and turning left and walking until he noticed the comic book store, he saw someone through the window and realized that it was Michael. He decided to pay Michael a visit and so he walked into the store. As Michael was carrying a box of comic books, he looked up and was surprisingly shocked to see Justin approaching him.

"Hi Justin! What are you doing here?" Michael smiled and hugged him as he hugged back.

"Oh I just ate dinner at Liberty Diner and the redheaded woman was so nice to me. It was my first time coming here." He rambled on with a smile. Michael chuckled at him.

"Did you know that the redheaded woman is my Ma?" Justin was surprised at the same time as Michael was laughing at his look.

"What?!"

"Alright, don't' worry. I just warn you now, if she hugs you so tightly, that you can't breathe and you think you are going to die, you have to give a wave for help, so we can pry her off you in a quick instant. I just want to make sure."

"Ok, So do you need a helping hand?" Justin asked, looking at Michael.

"Yes please, could you bring the brown box from the floor in my office?" Michael pointed to his office as Justin looked over his shoulder. He nodded, walked over to his office, picked it up and carried it in his arms.

"Where do you want me to put the box?" Justin approached him and asked.

"Oh! On the counter, please. Thank you!" Michael unpacked the books from the box on the counter, that Justin had just put there..

"No problem. Anything else?" Justin asked and Michael shook the head.

"It's fine. Please look around here if you are interested in buying any comic books." He smiled at Justin, as he continued to organize the books on the counter.

Justin looked around and picked up a comic to read while Michael watched him and smiled. Michael hoped that Justin would stay longer as the babysitter and better yet, a new friend as well. He was relieved that he made the choice in hiring the babysitter.

A few minutes later, Justin bought a few of the comics. Michael and Justin hugged and said their goodbyes. Justin left the comic book store and walked away . He had just gone down the street, , when Brian stopped by to see Michael. They had just missed seeing each other again. Michael and Brian had a long chat until the store was closing; they hugged and kissed goodbye and then they went their separate ways.


End file.
